


you clicked your heals and wished for me

by sunnydsl



Series: weathervanes my one and lonely [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Universe, M/M, Post-War, The reunion we all need, im doing this instead of studying rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydsl/pseuds/sunnydsl
Summary: he held his heart on his sleeve, and when he came back, the broken pieces mended together once more.and they became one.





	you clicked your heals and wished for me

It was odd, being back at earth. 

The grass was still green, the sky was still impossibly blue. The sun was shining, hiding behind a few thick clouds. The birds were chirping and mosquitos were flying everywhere. There weren’t wild animals roaming around, and the air was breathable. There were familiar plants and not something that could be poisonous.

Everything stayed the same like they hadn’t left, but it felt so different. 

After travelling through space and time for over 3 years, the never thought that there would be a possibility that they would return to the planet they once called home. They thought that they wouldn’t even survive out there, surrounded by the endless space of absolute nothingness, stars and planets and maybe some asteroids in their environment. 

They left the planet scarce and afraid, unknowing about what would happen next, and they returned as warriors, ready to fight at any time. 

Earth welcomed them home with open arms. Well, as open it can get while in the middle of battling for their freedom against the galra who had unexpectedly arrived a few days before Voltron could ever reach them. It was a long one, but something worth getting hurt for.

The Garrison took in the team after the battle, making sure that they felt welcome back in their home planet. They rejoiced their victory against Sendak’s crew and they praised Voltron for saving their lives. 

At that moment, they were all gathered in one of the event halls in the Garrison. Cadets and officers alike were spread around the whole room, conversing with the team and the Alteans. Shiro watched them all from the back, a soft smile playing at his lips. Everyone was so happy and so free, it’s been a while since he saw the big grins on his team’s faces. 

Lance and Hunk were talking animatedly to some cadets they knew, about their adventures in space as a Paladin of Voltron. Keith and Krolia were talking to Lieutenant Joaquim, who knew Keith’s father. Pidge was with her family, catching up with lost time. Allura, Coran and Romelle were talking to a good handful of cadets and officers about their race and what they knew about other spieces and space.

Shiro sighed, sitting on his chair. He was exhausted. It’s been a while since he had a good sleep. In between his soul being transferred to his clones body and now, he really didn’t consider sleep. They had a universe to protect and he sure as hell would be ready whenever he’s needed. No matter the circumstances. He vowed his life to fighting for the universe.

He reached for the glass of water that sat in front of him, bringing it up to his slightly chapped lips, taking big gulps of the water. It may sound weird, but he misses water. Somehow, the water from other planets never stood a chance to how hydrated he felt when drinking water from earth. Wow. Earth. He was really back. He relished the feeling. It’s really good to be back. 

Suddenly, he felt an empty feeling in his stomach. There was something missing. Adam. 

He wondered if Adam remembers him. Does Adam still love him? Does he even still care for him? Or did he move on to someone way better than him? Shiro thought, suddenly remembering the relationship he left behind, the relationship he tried to push away, thinking that if he repressed it all, the feeling would go away.

It never went away. It never will. 

Shiro started feeling the fatigue of the fighting, and the overwhelming sadness really urged him to go to a bed and sleep for hours. Yeah, that sounded nice.

Making up his mind, he quickly stood up, and turned to make his way to where Keith and Krolia were standing, now left alone by Lieutenant Joaquim. Keith smiled when he saw Shiro approaching them. Shiro tried to smile back. 

“Hey, Shiro. How are you feeling?” Keith asked, the soft smile never leaving his lips. 

Shiro lightly sighed. “A little tired, just came to tell you guys that I’m gonna go back to the room the Garrison gave me and take a nap.” Keith nodded.

”Yeah you should, you look like the walking dead. No offence.” He replied, smirking. Shiro shook his head, chuckling.

“Technically, I am the walking dead.” That made Keith laugh a bit. “Okay, lights out for me. Tell the team so they know where I am.” 

Keith nodded. “Sure will. Have a good sleep, Shiro.” Shiro patted his shoulder, offering one last smile to him and Krolia, before heading to the doors of the halls.

Well, until the doors suddenly opened and a person, glasses askew, bursted into the hall, and all chattering stopped to look at what the hell just happened.

Shiro stood a few feet away from the doors, shocked. It was Adam. The man that he left for Kerberos. The man that he thought he would never see ever again. The man that he hoped to see when he returned. The man that he loves.

Even after all those years, he still looked so damn beautiful. His brown hair was a tad bit longer than before. He still wore the same adorable glasses Shiro loved. He was taller, maybe even had a more mature face. 

“Takashi!” Adam screamed, tears already welling in his eyes. His voice was a little deeper but it still sounded calming, even though he was shouting. “You idiot!” 

Shiro was expecting a slap in the face as Adam surged forward, instead he was met with him fisting the fabric of the inner protection of his Paladin suit, and warm lips connecting with his own. 

At first his brain froze, not being able to comprehend the situation. It’s been a while since he felt those warm lips on his, what was he suppose to do? Was that hand always supporting his neck? What was happening? Adam... was kissing me? Adam. Adam. Adam. ADAM. 

His brain woke up, and Shiro finally closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist, kissing back.

”Takashi..” He whispered, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. “I fucking hate you.” But he still gave him the most beautiful, genuine smile he has ever seen. It made him look impossibly beautiful.

Shiro laughed, detecting no malice in his voice. Their foreheads touched, and Shiro looked up from his lips, only to be met with Adam’s beautiful brown ones.

He heard a few catcalls and whoops in the background and... was someone crying? But he didn’t mind it. Because all that mattered was that he was with the love of his life, right now. And all he needed in his life was complete.

”I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (title: northern downpour by p!atd)
> 
> ye! i hope you enjoyed my first ever fic on ao3! i wrote this as soon as i heard heheh. it’s pretty short but ig it’s okay? please leave kudos and comments! i would appreciate that! thank you! until next time :))


End file.
